A Royal Problem
by Imagine-The-Unseen
Summary: Cassie is the Out of control Grand daughter of queen victoria. Trouble Starts to Lurk when Ciel starts to Fall for the mysterious Teen. OC x Ciel.
1. prologue

**A/N: OK so this is my first Black butler/kuroshitsuji story, so i hope it's good. here's a little background info on Cassie :).**

My name is Cassandra Eloise Valentine, I grew up in England, but when I was 6 I moved to America With my Mom and dad, Sam and Elizabeth Valentine, my father was the head earl to the valentine manor, and my mother, was the earl to the royal family, yup, that means my grandmother is queen Victoria. everything was going great, that was until 2 months ago, when our house caught fire. they both perished, so I moved to England to live with my grandmother. I'm 14 now and my gran is all about making me a proper earl. HELP ME.

**Ok i know it's short but there's also chapter one being uploaded today as well :). **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok Now here is the real story! Remembr this is my FIRST kuroshitsuji story so bear with me :) ok so there are a couple of modern refrences but this story is set in the 1800s' like it orginally is :)**

"Cassie!" my grandmother called from downstairs. I sighed and got up and put on some pink sweatpants and a white t-shirt that said "Sherlock" on it. I also made sure my bangs were covering my left eye Were my marking was placed, it was a blue star. It wasn't that big, but it was noticeable, luckily my bangs were trimmed in a way were my left eye was always covered. I slowly walked down the steps to see my grandmother dressed in a black ball gown and her silver hair was put up in a bun.

"Honestly Cassandra!" she said sounding flustered, "you're not in America anymore, you need to drop these habits of sleeping late." "I'm sorry grandma, I couldn't get any sleep, so I was kind of tired" I said rubbing my tired eyes.

"Well hurry up, grab some tea, we have a busy day, I'm holding a big event, and you have less than one hour to get ready so hurry up!" "Why, who is it for?" I asked taking a sip of tea. my grandmother smiled, "why dear, it's for you!"

My eyes widened. "For me? but why," I put my now empty tea cup down and looked at my grandmother waiting for an answer. She stood up, "Today is the day I introduce you to the public."

I put my head down, "great," I mumbled to myself. "Cassandra get a move on!" I heard my grandmother yell.

I ran up stairs, I opened my closet to find a ruby ball gown with gold trimming. I smiled and took the dress out and put it on my bed, I walked to my window and looked out, people were already arriving, I started to get nervous. I saw two people waving at me. I looked closer and realized it was Katie, and Marie. I gave them a big smile and jumped up and down, it's been so long! I ran down stairs and outside, I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran into someone.

We both fell to the ground with a thud, I fell back and my head made a smacking sound.

I laid on the grown holding my the back of my head, "Aw shiiit" I groaned, sitting up slowly, I opened my eyes to see who exactly I ran in to. He was holding his head to, his arm seemed to be bleeding, "My word!" He said, also sitting up. "Then I saw his face, He had grayish black hair, and his left eye was covered by an eye patch. He was wearing a green coat with green shorts. he wore socks that went up to his knees and black shoes.

He looked me in the eyes, he had a cold look in his eyes. I felt so embarrassed, Katie and Marie ran up and knelt down by me.

"Young Master!" I heard a voice say. I Then saw a tall man in tail coat run up to the teen boy and kneel by him, it must be his butler. "Oh my, you're arm is bleeding Master!" A screeching high voice said, a women with red hair and big glasses ran up to the boy and nursed his arm.

"Nice fall Cassie!" I heard Marie yell between bursts of laughter. I gave her a death glare. "Come on Cassie, you too Marie," Katie instructed as she helped me up and quickly walked me back into the mansion.

Once inside my room Katie quickly did my hair to cover the bump the fall left, while Marie helped me into my dress and shoes. after we were done we all looked at each other and bursted out laughing

"O h my goodness, what an entrance!" Katie laughed plopping in to my bed. "I missed you guys!" I said through spurts of laughter" "What time is it?" I sighed plopping on the bed to. Marie laughed and looked at the clock on the wall, "Its 6:15" she said.

I sat up, "6:15! I'm fifteen minutes late!" I yelled before rushing out the room. "YOU FORGOT TO FIX YOUR MAKEUP LOVE!" Katie screamed. "I DONT CARE!" I screamed back. I ran down the hall way as fast as I could. Not thinking, I burst through the doors of the ballroom. I stopped dead when I realized that the event had already started, everyone was looking at me.

"Ah, there you are deary, everyone, this is my Granddaughter Cassandra Eloise Valentine, Cassandra come up here and introduce yourself." I walked slowly down the long carpeted aisle looking at everyone looking at me.

**There it is! sorry if the A/N has spelling mistakes im typing this in a rush :) bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK I understand my writing is not the best but i try xD and i also took Melanie out, she just didn't fit right with the story**

When I arrived to the front of the ballroom, I could feel my grandmothers' stern stare watching me. "Um Hi, I'm Cassandra but You can call me cassie!" I said giving a panicked smile. This was not going well. "So Uhhh proba-." I froze, Standing out in the crowd was the boy I knocked over. I tried to talk but nothing was coming out. He was staring back at me, He had a bandage on his arm, He seemed to have a shocked expression as a well.

"Oh dear, It seems the cat has got my poor granddaughters' tongue!" My grandma said saving me, She clapped her hands, Everyone separated and began socializing. I felt a tug on my arm, Suddenly I was pulled in to a far corner, it was my Gran, Oh no. "How embarrassing Cassandra Eloise that has to be the stupidest and most irresponsible Stun you have ever pulled! And look at you! you're a mess!" She screamed at me. I put my head down. "I'm sorry grandmother, It's just that I was heading outside for a second and I bumped in to a boy, we both landed on the floor, so it took me a while to cover the bruising." I apologized quickly. My grandmother sighed, "You are just like your mother ." She said giving a sweet smile and walking away.

I lifted my head to see my Gran on the other side of the ballroom talking to the boy I Knocked into, and his butler, "Great" I thought to myself.

"Cassandra darling, could you some here for a second!" My Grandmother called to me. I walked over, "Yes," I said in a stale, guilty tone. "Cassandra, This is Ciel Phantomhive, He owns -" The funtom toy company." I Cut her off. I looked up, "Dad used to do business with his father." I explained to her.

"Well we've been talking and it's decided you'll stay with Ciel in his mansion so you can learn something about honour and responsibility." My grandmother explained. I tried to listen but my mind was in shock. I had just injured the Earl Phantomhive. My face went Pale, and now my grandmother was sending me away with him?! "Excuse me." I choked to my grandmother before racing out of the room.

I heard her call my names several times but I didn't listen. As I ran I felt my shoe fly off, and then the other one, not long after I decided to leave a trail of pins and clips as I let down my hair into its natural curl. When I came to my room I was already in tears, Katie and Marie were still there when I burst in.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Marie asked in a worried tone. "You know that boy I knocked into?" I asked ripping off my dress, and changing into my sweatpants and t-shirts. they both nodded in confusemet.

"WELL IT TURNS OUT HE WAS CIEL FUCKING PHANTOMHIVE, OWNER OF FUNTOM COMPANY AND NOW GRANDMOTHER WANTS ME TO LIVE WITH HIM BEACAUSE SHE THINKS ILL LEARN SOMETHING!" I screamed. "aw cas, Don't worry it might not be all bad." Katie said giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back, I was about to speak when I heard someone Knock on my door frame. I turned to see Ciel standing there, holding my shoes.

**Boy that ending sucked sorry :/ Well i hope it was good anyways :) also if you want to read more of my work check out my Wattpad. user/RunWithMe23 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMGIZZLE it has been so long! im sorry but school has become a pain! but anyway heres the next chapter enjoy!**

"I think you dropped these." Ciel said handing me my shoes. I smiled as I took them and put them on my bed. "Oh, please come in, uh, sorry about the mess." I said trying to clean up all my clothes. "Don't apologize, It's quite alright." Ciel responded looking around my room. I stopped and looked at him, I sat on my bed and began playing with the lace on one of my shirts, "I'm really sorry about knocking into you."

Ciel looked up, "It's fine, Nothing more than a scratch," He walked over and sat next to me, "But the question is, are you alright? you fell on your brain pretty hard." I smiled, "I'm fine as well." I froze as we looked in each other's eyes. I found myself leaning closer to him, he was leaning in as well.

"Oh, umm, these are my friends!" I said standing up quickly. I gestured to Katie, "This is Katie." I then gestured to Marie, "And this is Marie." they both waved. "Nice to meet you ladies." Ciel said smiling.

"Cassandra, my lady, where are you?" A male voice called. Marie looked confused, "Who the hell is that?" She asked. I shrugged, "Beats me." I heard Ciel sigh, and I looked over. "That is my butler, Sebastian, your grandmother must have sent him looking for you." He said looking over at me. "And he is most likely looking for me as well, since I wandered away without telling anyone." He continued.

"Quick hide In the closet," I say ushering Ciel over to the closet and helping him in it and closed the door and rushing to my bed. "I'm in here!" I called to Sebastian. Sebastian walked in, he had a smile on his face, "Ah miss, There you are, I hope everything is ok your grandmother sent me to go look for you."

I smiled back at him, "Yes everything is all right thank you for your concern." I say in the most proper way I can. "Very well, Oh and miss Cassandra, have you seen my young master, Ciel?" He asked.

I looked at him with a fake worried look, "Oh no, I haven't But I do hope you find him." I gave a smile. He smiled back, "Thank you very much miss I hope so too." He gave the closet a suspicious look before leaving.

"He's gone!" I informed Ciel. He stepped out of the closet. "What exactly was the point of that?" Ciel asked dusting himself off. I shrugged, "I was bored."

"I-I-t was SO funny! D-D-Did you see him like peer at the closet!" Marie said through bursts of laughter. Ciel laughed a little, "Yeah, He does that allot." I laughed at Ceils comment.

"Cassandra! come down stairs! It's time to go!" I heard my grandmother say. "Well looks like that our queue." I say looking at ciel. I hugged Katie and Marie, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch?"

"Of course! girls day!" Katie squealed. We all hugged again before Ciel and I Headed down to the main room.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ah Cassandra there you are!" She said in a cheery voice as she walked toward us. "And I see the young master has turned up as well." Sebastian said standing behind the queen. "Sebastian enough idle talk lets get back to the mansion and introduce ms,valentine to the servants." Ciel said glaring at his butler, he then turned to my gran, "Thank you so much for this lovely event, and I promise to take good care of Cassandra." He said bowing.

I ran and hugged my grandmother tightly, "I'll miss you,I'll become the best granddaughter ever I promise." I said,c lose to tears. "Oh Cassie," She letting go of my grasp and looking me in the eyes. "You already are." I hugged her again and ran to catch up with Ciel.

When I walked out side I saw the red head and blond from earlier, but this time there was a third, He was blond also, but he was bigger, almost soldier like. I stood next to Ciel as he introduced me.

"Cassandra, These are the rest of the servants." He said first pointing to the red head, "This is mey-rin, the maid." "Hi." I said smiling and waving. "Oh 'ello miss, you're so pretty yes you are!" She said doing a little curtsy.

He pointed to the short blond kid, "This is finny, the gardener." "Hello miss!" Finny said smiling at me brightly

"And finally," He said Pointing to the tall soldier like one, "This is bardroy, our cook." "Hey, finally a new face!" He said shaking my hand.

He finally gestured to me, "This is cassandra, she will be staying with us." I smiled and waved. "I'm so glad to meet you all.!" I cheered.

It was a silent ride home, I looked out the window at the scenery moving by me. I looked over at Sebastian, He was sitting across from Ciel, and next to me. I didn't know why, but something did not seem right about him.

Then I looked at his eyes, Fear, and confusion swept through my body. His eyes were a bright, crimson red.

"Something on your mind?" I heard ciel ask me. I tore my gaze away from Sebastian and looked At Ciel. I motioned him to come closer,I whispered to him. "Seba-Sebastion I-i-i-s a Demon, He has red eyes!" Ciel lifted his head, And looked into my Fear stricken eyes, Shock spreading across his face.


	6. Chapter 5

We arrived at the manor no more than a few moments later. "Madam?" I heard Sebastian say, I looked over and saw him holding his hand out. I looked over at Ciel , "with pleading eyes. "Go on Cassandra, He won't hurt you." He said nodding his head.

I grabbed Sebastian's hand as he helped me down from the carriage. The manor was huge, Gigantic. I stared in awe, as I walked up the steps. The inside of the manor was absolutely gorgeous! Ah, Miss valentine, Shall I show you to your room?" Sebastian asked standing behind me.

Before I could answer Ciel spoke up, "That won't be necessary Sebastian, I'll show her." Sebastian's face showed a confused expression. He then smiled, "As you wish my lord." He said before walking away, but for disappearing completely he gave me an evil smirk.

"Igonre him." Ciel said pulling me away gently. When we arrived at my room my jaw dropped evn more. "Oh my god. This is amazing!" I said running to the bed and jumping on it. I laughed as I landed with a thud on the soft mattress.

Ciel gave me a half smirk, "Glad you like it." He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "So about Sebastian..." He started. I sat up and crossed my arms signaling for him to continue. "two years ago, My parents died in a fire." He continued, My eyes softened. "I wanted revenge, I was angry!" He said almost shouting. when he calmed down he continued.

"So I set up a contract with a demon, Sebastian. When I get the revenge I asked for, He eats my soul." He took off his eye patch, Revealing a purple star on his eye. "This is the contract seal, As long as I have this, He is always with me. He also has one on the back of his hand." I gathered my thoughts for a moment before speaking.

"So...you die." I said uncrossing my arms. "Yes," He said nodding his head. "But why, dont you want to live?" I said looking directly at him. He let out a sigh, "Yeah, Sometimes I do, But I can't just cancel a contract, whats done is done."

I crossed my arms again, "I wish there was a way for you to get your revenge with out him killing you!" I whined.

He chuckled, "well good luck with that." He put his hand on my lap, "why don't take an hour or so to yourself and gather your surroundings, explore your room, the manor, anything really."

I smiled, "Ok!" He smiled back, "Well, I will see you around the manor." Then Before leaving, he kissed me on the cheek.

I sat there holding my cheek, and watched him leave. Then, I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

I walked down the hallway still holding my cheek as I explored the different rooms of the phantomhive manor. I looked out the window to see Mey-Rin doing some laundry while finny pulled out weeds. I smiled and decided to join them.

"You need help?" I said running up to them. Mey-Rin turned around, "Oh miss Valentine! you don't need to help you're a guest!" I laughed, "Mey-rin, call me Cassie, and I want to help." I looked over at a rug hanging on a clothes line, "Oh my mom used to always let me beat the dust out of the carpets!"

I walked over to a tree and picked up the wicker carpet beater that was leaning against it. "Can I?" I asked mey-rin smiling. "If you really want to Cassie," She answered stepping back a bit. I smiled as I began beating.

Finny stood next Mey-rin watching in awe, "That actually does look fun," He said laughing. I stopped and handed hm the beater, "You wanna try?" Finny stepped back and put up his hands. "Oh I can't I'm way to strong, I might break the carpet!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him over to the front of the capret, "Com'on me and mey-rin will help!" I handed him the beater and I walked over to the left of the capret. "Mey-rin get on the other side." I said, when she was on the other side, I told her to grab her end of the carpet and pull, I did the same. The fabric tightened and became a solid like thickness. "Ok finny do it!" As he started to hit the carpet his smile grew big.

"Oh my this is fun!" He cheered as he jumped with each hit. After about 45 minutes of each of us hitting the carpet we though it was best to stop. "Oh my I have dust on my glasses!" Mey-rin squealed. she took off her glasses, revealing big blue eyes. I stared in awe, "There that should do it," She said wiping the glasses on her dress, her voice, actually sounded normal.

"Woah! your voice!" I said with my mouth wide open. she laughed, "Yeah, the master gave me these glasses, they help my eyes apear more "normal", I don't know I act diffrent with them on." She said shrugging. She put her hands on her hips, her glasses still off, "I have to get these clothes put away." She huffed staring at the two baskets filled with dry laundry.

"I'll help you." I said grabbing a basket and smiled and put on her glasses. "Oh thank you Cassie!" She squealed in her orignal voice as she grabbed the other basket.

"So where does my load go?" I asked pointing to my basket with my free hand. "Oh those are the masters clothes, they go in his room!" She said, before we parted our ways.

"Thanks again for helping!" She called to me before turning the corner. I smiled as I walked to Ciel's room. I actually might like it here.


	8. Chapter 7

I walked down the narrow hallway until I cam to a door, "Is this it?" I asked my self as I opened it to find a big bedroom with very fancy furniture. I walked in further and opened the tall closet. Sure enough fancy clothes only fit for a young boy.

I out away the clothing and continued my journey through the mansion. I stopped again at a door. I peeked my head in and saw Ciel working at a desk.

He lifted his head and smiled. "Ah, Cassandra, hows your little adventure through the mansion?" He asked. I stepped in further, "It's doing well, so..." I paused and sat on his desk, crossing my legs. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled., "I'm doing paper work." I gave him a fake disgusted look before smirking. "Well why don't you take a break, lets go out on the town!" Ciel looked up at me, "Very well, let me just tell Sebastian to get the carriage ready."

I gave him a "What." Look, "Why do you need Sebastian to follow you around? Lets just the two of us go, we don't need the carriage, we have feet. I said getting off of his desk,crossing my arms.

"Well, that may sound easy, but remember, he's a demon, he can do anything." Ciel responded, looking around his room.

I smirked. "That's never stopped me before, but I have to get changed first." I said looking down at my dirty clothes. I grabbed Ciel's hand,"Here, come with me."

We jogged down the hall and too my room, My grandmother already had my bags shipped before hand.

I opened a bag and pulled out a black long sleeve top, a matching mini skirt with white buttons on the front with a dark pink shade going down the side and on the bottom, a matching belt, and a brownish pink Barrett and scarf with light pink tights and dark brown boots.

"look away." I ordered. I swiftly and quickly put on the outfit. "OK you can look." Ciel turned, "Stunning." He said smirking, I smiled back. Ciel and I walked out of my room and snuck our way down the hall at the top of the steps leading down to the front door.

"OK, Sebastian is in the kitchen, which is very close, and these stairs are very loud. Any ideas?" He asked looking at me. I grabbed his arm.

"Run!" I said as We ran quickly down the stairs and out of the house, We ran out of the mansions property and didn't stop running until we were down the street. "Oh my, That was awesome!" I cheered as we walked into town.

Ciel looked at me wide eyed. "I have never done something like that before!" He said looking around. "Annd how was it..." I said nudging his shoulder. "It was...Amazing, I'm free, no butler! no anything!" He cheered.

I looked and saw one of my old Friends walking into the undertakers parlor. I nudged Ciel's shoulder, "Hey you wanna meet an old friend of mine?" He smiled, "Of course."

We walked into Undertakers parlor, I smiled and call out to him, "Excuse me, what are doing here, I mean I know you're pale, but still..." He turned around, "Cassie!"

He ran up and hugged me before pulling me away.

"Alois trancy." I said smiling


	9. Chapter 8

Ciel's Eyes got big, "You know him?!" He asked switching his eyes between me and Alois. Alois and I laughed, "We have been Friends since we were 8!" Alois said crossing his arms. I pointed at Alois and Ciel, "Do you guys know each other?"

Ciel Smirked, "Yes, Although I wouldn't call us Friends." Ciel glared at Alois. My shoulders dropped. "Why?! You are both, very rich, you both have weird demon emo butlers, you guys could totally get along!"

Ciel and Alois stared at each other taking in what I said. "She's right." Alois said simply nodding his head. Ciel nodded too, "Well if Alois is willing to try, we could try and get along." Alois smiled, "I think that's possible."

I smiled, "Why doesn't Alois spend the day with us," I grabbed Alois's arm, "Come one Alois, come with us." He laughed, "If it's alright with Ciel." Ciel smiled, "It would be a pleasure."

The three of us walked down the busy streets, laughing and making jokes, I think ciel and Alois are getting along great!

"So Ciel, how did you get this far without your butler catching you." Alois asked walking backwards so he was facing the two of us. "Well, we ran, while his back was turned." Ciel said.

I thought for a moment, "You know Ciel, Sebastian is probably going to skin us, alive and feed us to the depths known as hell." Alois and Ciel laughed.

"Just sneak in during the night." Alois said, "I do it all the time, Claude doesn't even bother anymore." He continued.

"Hey, I have an Idea." I said smiling. "Tomorrow I have a girls day with, Katie, Marie, and Lizzie (Lizzie is my third best friend.). You guys should spend the day together, Like a boys day out." I continued.

"I could clear my schedual." Alois said nodding his head. "Me too, sounds like a plan," Ciel agreed.

We continued the rest of the day, walking around town. Laughing and making jokes, Best day ever.


End file.
